HolaSoyGerman.
Germán Alejandro Garmendia Aranis (Born on April 25, 1990) known as 'HolaSoyGerman, '''is a Chilean YouTube celebrity, comedian, entertainer, blogger, and well-known Spanish YouTuber. He uploads comedic videos about common teenage/adult issues, occasionally, primarily, showcasing events that occurred in his life through words as always. As of June 2017, he has earned a subscriber on his YouTube channel 31.9 million times, making him have the second most subscribed YouTube Channel of all time. On top of that, all of his videos on his main channel combined has a total of 3 billion views. Claim To Fame HolaSoyGerman began his YouTube career in early September of 2011 after being encouraged by friends. He started to gain a following on the platform from talking about everyday issues but in a fast paced, quirky, and relatable manner. HolaSoyGerman does these videos in his house, but he moves frequently meaning that every year is a new location. A majority of German's fans are Spanish but there are many who of other nationalities as well due to his videos being subtitled in various languages and some of them already knowing the Spanish language. By late 2012, his channel was already the most subscribed Spanish speaking channel and became the first to be in top 10 most subscribed in early 2013. His subscriber growth skyrocketed in the same year as at that time he was gaining on average over a million subscribers a month resulting in him gaining the third most amount of subscribers in 2013 behind YouTube Spotlight and current most subscribed Youtuber, PewDiePie. In January 2014, all the videos on the HolaSoyGerman channel had amassed one billion total views and over 14 million subscribers making him the 4th most subscribed channel behind Smosh, YouTube Spotlight, and PewDiePie although just a year and a half before then not even being in the top 100. HolaSoyGerman finally surpassed YouTube Veterans, Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla's Smosh channel (who just less than a year prior was the most subscribed YouTube channel) on June 21, 2014 to become the second most subscribed user generated channel of all time. It would be less than a year later until he surpassed YouTube Spotlight to become the second most subscribed channel on YouTube overall which he still is today. Due to German's fast channel growth, he received MTV's "Icon of the year" award in August 2014 and won it again a year later. The HolaSoyGerman channel currently gets 150,000 subscribers a month, despite uploading a few times a year. He as well gets 35 million views monthly on the 32 million subscribed channel, averaging 22 million viewers per video. Bots Controversy It has been stated multiple times by the English community and more so (primarily) in the Spanish community that German uses bots, making it the reason why he has many subscribers. One day, a YouTuber by the name of "LordDestroyer" noticed and screencaptured a computer browser having a link to a bot website belonging to in one of his earliest videos titled "Internet Y Redes Sociales"'' (The Internet and Social Networks), at the timeframe 0:40. LordDestructor immediately created a video showing the evidence, and at this point, German who had only been on for six months and already had over hundreds of thousands of fans, saw the hate comments on his videos, deleted his video where it showed the browser, and hid the statistics of every video from then on. Unfortunately by then many Spanish YouTubers were already making videos discussing the matter and saying that he was cheating and stealing's money plus the viewers' money as well. Shortly after, Garmendia made a video saying that he was just "trying" the website out to see if it really worked and that he didn't care about the people that hated him, stating that there was a community of Spanish people all around the world that were doing something truly amazing with his channel. Later, LordDestructor made a video explaining that German claimed and deleted his video about the bots to protect his reputation. He eventually left due to overwhelming negative response from German's fans to him. List Of Subscriber Milestones HolaSoyGerman Hit 1 Million Subscribers On October 12, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 2 Million Subscribers On December 14, 2012. HolaSoyGerman Hit 3 Million Subscribers On January 25, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 4 Million Subscribers On February 24, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 5 Million Subscribers On March 23, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 6 Million Subscribers On April 19, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 7 Million Subscribers On May 18, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 8 Million Subscribers On June 18, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 9 Million Subscribers On July 19, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 10 Million Subscribers On August 19, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 11 Million Subscribers On September 21, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 12 Million Subscribers On October 24, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 13 Million Subscribers On November 22, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 14 Million Subscribers On December 21, 2013. HolaSoyGerman Hit 15 Million Subscribers On January 22, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 16 Million Subscribers On February 20, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 17 Million Subscribers On April 3, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 18 Million Subscribers On June 17, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 19 Million Subscribers On August 23, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 20 Million Subscribers On November 10, 2014. HolaSoyGerman Hit 21 Million Subscribers On January 23, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 22 Million Subscribers On April 28, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 23 Million Subscribers On July 3, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 24 Million Subscribers On September 9, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 25 Million Subscribers On November 15, 2015. HolaSoyGerman Hit 26 Million Subscribers On January 16, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 27 Million Subscribers On March 31, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 28 Million Subscribers On June 8, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 29 Million Subscribers On August 23, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 30 Million Subscribers On November 16, 2016. HolaSoyGerman Hit 31 Million Subscribers on February 14, 2017. JuegaGerman In May 2013, Germán created another YouTube channel called JuegaGerman. His first upload, on June 20, 2013, was of him playing Slender. Near the end of 2013 he began to upload more of his commentaries of popular games such as The Walking Dead, Slender, Happy Wheels, etc. He has been consistent on this channel ever since, even more so than his main channel, uploading gaming videos, collaborations with other YouTubers such as fellow Spanish content creaters, Fernanfloo and elrubiusOMG, and even vlogs. The channel is now the 16th most subscribed channel and 91st most viewed channel on Youtube with over 20 million subscribers and 5 billion total video views. German's gaming channel has and currently gains subscribers and views faster than his main channel and has nearly 2 billion more views than the HolaSoyGerman channel. This channel is as well among one of the fastest growing channels as in terms of subscriber and view gain. HolaSoyGerman2 This initially was HolaSoyGerman's second channel where he on a random schedule posted bloopers from his main channel videos as well as posting extra vlogs which consisted of more personal and serious things about his life with less video editing and transitions. There have been twelve videos uploaded on this channel, the first being uploaded on October 7, 2011 and the last being uploaded on June 2, 2013. This account has not had any activity since then and there is no explanation from German as to why. The channel has nearly 3 million subscribers and 35 million total video views, his most viewed video on here being his last. Play Buttons *1 Million Subscriber Plaque ** HolaSoyGerman: 2012 ** HolaSoyGerman2: 2013 ** JuegaGerman: 2013 *10 Million Subscriber Plaque ** HolaSoyGerman: 2013 ** JuegaGerman: 2016 Trivia *German's YouTube partner is Machinima. * He is the first YouTuber to have 2 channels with over 10 (archived in and 20 million subscribers. *He is also the first YouTuber to receive two diamond play buttons due to both his main channel and his gaming channel exceeding ten million subscribers. * German currently dates former MTV VJ Lenay Chantelle Olsen (formerly known as Lenay Dunn) who also has her own YouTube channel Lele. ** Both German and Lele made official their relaitionship to their fans in a YouTube video uploaded in the JuegaGerman channel titled Mi Novia ''(Spanish for ''My Girlfriend). * German and Lele own two cats named Lucy and Copito, an unamed ferret and a Chihuahua dog named Mimi. ** Unfortunately in a YouTube video uploaded in the JuegaGerman channel, German anounced that Mimi got lost and asked his fans to help him to look for her under the hashtag #DondeEstaMimi (Where is Mimi). * He dubbed the character of Julian for the Latin American dub of Ice Age: Collision Course. *American Actor, Jack Black appeared in an HolaSoyGerman video in late 2015. *German has also collaborated with American YouTubers such as Anthony Padilla. *In June 2017, German appeared in Anthony Padilla's first sketch since leaving the popular sketch comedy YouTube channel, Smosh. Due to this, the video received a lot of views and likes, but an overwhelming majority of the video's comments were about German's brief moments in the video for the first several hours of it's upload. The comments were in the Spanish language although Padilla's channel is English based. * He and his brother Diego have their own band Ancud. **Diego and German lived separately until Garmendia turned 13. *Germán also has his own book titled #ChupaElPerro (Spanish for Lick the Dog). *German has his own website. * He is one of the first spanish speaking Youtubers to appear in the Fine Brothers Entertainment series YouTubers React along with CaELiKe and LuzuVlogs as well as the first to appear in YouTube Rewind. *In 2016, he became the first YouTuber to have of his/her 2 channels in the top 10 most subscribed YouTubers since Shane Dawson in 2011. *German has over 50 million subscribers if adding all of his three channels. *German is the most subscribed person to have his or her name in their channel username. *German's father died in a car accident when he was 2 years old. *German used to get bullied in school. *German is predicted to be worth over 2 million dollars. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Chilean YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views